Only President?
by AnanaBBy
Summary: I tried to explore the same situation from different points of view. Please R&R!
1. Mac

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Commander in Chief" or any of the characters.**

This takes place a few years after the series. The twins are away at school.

I sometimes think about how people that live in the public eye feel and react to some circumstances. Although they have a public job that most of them wanted in the first place, I still think very few people stop to think about their feelings. How the news and circumstances affect them and their families. I will try to explore one situation from different points of views. This first chapter focuses on Mac first, of course!

**Mac**

She said good-bye to her kids as they were finishing their breakfast. She was leaving that day to a campaign tour, some west coast states. It was particularly difficult for Amy; however she was getting used to it by now. She kissed and hugged all of them, as she walked towards Rod. He had decided to stay in Washington this time, not only was he loaded with work, but he had just returned from a trip and wanted to spend time with the kids. They hugged and kissed, and as newlyweds, he escorted her hand in hand towards the West Wing.

It had been hard on everyone, doing her job and campaigning. There was a lot of traveling involved and very long hours every day. She hated to travel by herself, not because she felt alone (after all, she was surrounded by staff), but because Rod made things seem easier. He usually went with her to all the campaign events, got the staff organized and working, and made every effort to think and act according to her needs. This last reason, alone, was why she missed him so much when she was away without him. Although she knew her staff respected her, and worked hard with her, it was hard to think of her as something more than the president, their boss. And although she didn't blame them, given the hectic nature of their jobs, it was so nice to get home to someone who remembered she was a wife, a mother, human, who besides being hard working, smart, efficient, and clear minded in stressfull situations, she was also sensitive, liked to be pampered, and loved chocolate. Rod was her person. He knew when that when she was upset, leaving her alone was his best bet. He knew when she had a hard day, what she needad was a big hug and his shoulder as cusion. He knew when that she was exhausted, watching a good comedy show helped her relax and sleep better. She felt so selfish while she thinking about these things, but not only was it true, she also liked to think she provided the same for him.

After a few meetings, she, along with her staff boarded Air Force One. She couldn't say she was looking forward to this trip. She knew a lot of work was to be done in the plane, and long days ahead of her. It was so energy consuming, but it had to be done. This time, she was visiting Washington State, Portland, LA, San Francisco, and San Diego. At least the weather is nice, she thought. She was happy that, among a lot of her staff, Vince,Jim, and Kelly were traveling with her. She enjoyed talking to them, and they had their share of laughs. Several reporters had been authorized to travel with her, to cover her campaign trail.

The trip went exactly as planned. They landed a few interviews, touring clinics, orphanages, schools and colleges, meetings with governors and mayors, etc. It all lasted 3 days, but it seemed like 2 weeks. By the time they reached their last stop, San Diego, they were all tired but happy. The usual events took place, and she was to stop by an orphanage before flying back home. This was a last minute stop, only added a few days ago. Apparently, there was a lot of pressure to close the orphanage, and the people running it were fighting to keep it open. She paid those children a visit, and promised to take a closer look to their plea to keep it open. Once the visit was over, as they were walking out to the motorcade, one of the children ran to Mac, not before being stopped by several secret service men, to give her a card. Mac turned around, and as she was motioning the secret service agents to let the kid walk to her, she felt a sharp, intense, and constant pain all through her left shoulder. As she grabbed her left arm, she saw and felt the blood come coming out of it. One of the Secret Service agents ran over to the president and ushered her into the limo. She was able to see her agent falling flat to the floor, with blood coming out from one of his legs. Once inside the car, they moved fast. She was scared and trembling, and her arm was still oozing blood. A few seconds later, the co pilot, a secret service agent, lowered the window between them and the president, and asked her if she was alright. She managed to nod, and asked what had happened. Details are pending he replied, but someone shot her from one of the buildings. We're on our way to the military hospital, the agent said. It would only take a few minutes.

"Is everyone al right? Was any body hurt?" Mac asked.

"We still don't have that information ma´m. Our priority was to get you out of there as soon as possible"

"Thank you" she said, almost to herself. She went numb, never quiet having felt like that. She couldn't talk, or think, or move. Her arm as aching so much, but her mind was blank. Not quiet able to register what in fact had happened.

Once they reached the hospital, they took her in, and x-rays and a detailed physical was done. Apparently, the bullet didn't touch the bone, just barely touching the arm. However, damage was done to the skin and soft tissue. She had her arm immobilized, and pain medication was given. Once she was cleared of dangerous lesions, Jim came in to see her. She was so glad he was ok!!

"Jim!! Thank God you're ok" the president said, not trying to hide her obvious relief.

"Thanks ma´m. I am also very glad you are ok. You had us worrying there, for a while".

"Do they know what happened? "

"There was a shooter in one of the top floors of the building next to the orphanage. The Secret Service doesn't know how he got there, every measure was taken like in every other place we've been. After the shooting, they found him, just as he shot himself in the head."

"Is anyone else hurt?"

"Agent Liezert was shot on his right leg, he lost a lot of blood, and damage was done to the bone. He is being worked up in the ER, and once stabilized, he will go to surgery"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"They are trying very hard ma´m. They will do everything they can to save his leg."

"I want to see him, if it is possible. Does he know I am fine?"

"I don't know ma'm, it looked pretty hectic in there. I'll ask"

Mac froze. She felt horrible. She knew it was his job to protect her, but she felt terrible just thinking that someone might lose a leg over her. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She just sat there, staring blank to the wall.

"Are we going to fly home tonight?" She asked

"The service is still on that ma´m. We need a safe place for you, and the doctor doesn't think flying right after this is the best idea. However, I was told you didn't want to stay in the hospital tonight, so either way; you'll get out of here. " Jim replied

Mac smiled thankfully, she had always hated hospitals, and her Chief of Staff already knew that.

"Is it all over the news?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'm"

"I need to call Rod and the kids. They need to know I am fine. I need to see them. Amy is probably really scared"

"The Secret Service informed the first gentleman. Once we get a secure line, you will be able to call"

"Can you put pressure on that Jim, please? I need to talk to them"

"Sure ma'm"

Just then, the doctor walked in, as well as Dr. Brock (White House physician). They were having Mac cleared of the hospital, but she needed to stay close. No flying tonight, they said, until tomorrow morning. The pain was going to be more intense tonight, and Dr. Brock was going to be close in case Mac needed anything. A catheter could be placed, and pain medications could be given IV. She didn't want an IV placed, she protested, but she would take pain tablets.

"Thank you, Doctor Garza" Mac said.

A hotel was secured, guests were put in other hotels, and secret service was already put a detail and inspected as fast as possible. The president and staff were transferred to the hotel. Once in the hotel, Mac and senior staff were on the top floor, and everyone else, all through out the hotel. At once, she called her family.

"Mac!!! Thank God! How are you? Are you hurt? Are you at a hospital? I want to see you!" was Rod's agitated response.

"Hi Rod! It is great to hear your voice. I am fine; a bullet harmed my left arm, but didn't touch the bone or any mayor artery. I am not to move it for a few days, I have it immobilized. Besides the fact that it hurts like hell, I am fine. How are the kids?"

"Well, you know. Amy is distraught; I calmed her down a bit. Rebecca and Horace came back from school, and they are here right now. They got so scared Mac, we all did. I've talked to them and they are better. They are all asleep in the living room now. Do you know when will you be back?"

"I don't know Rod. I wish I was there right now, you have no idea how much I miss all of you. I cannot fly tonight, and the service doesn't think it is prudent to fly you guys over here. The area isn't safe they say. And I really don't want to fight it. I don't think I could handle another scare like this, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I to be there tomorrow." Mac said, holding her tears back, with every ounce of energy.

Rod sighed. He knew this wasn't easy for her, but it wasn't easy for him either. He was stuck with three scared kids. He was scared himself. "Ok. I love you honey. I really really love you."

"I do too. And I missed you very much. Talk to you tomorrow ok? Have a good sleep ok?"

"I'll try"

"I love you, Rod. Thank you, for…for being my partner"

Rod's eyes filled with tears, "Always"

They hung up. Mac felt better, knowing her family was ok. She wished she could hug all her children, and kiss them, and make them feel safe. She wished to lay down with Rod, resting her head in his chest. Mostly, she wished they were all at home, together. Maybe Becca had a point. Maybe, just maybe, running was too hard on everyone. She was distracted by a knock, it was Jim.

Mac and senior staff gathered on the living room of the president's suite to be briefed by the secret service of the day's tragic event. The shooter had been identified, and autopsy was to be performed to check if there were drugs in his system or something. He was aiming to kill the president, and still no clue as to who sent him or who planned the attack. They would be flying back to Washington next morning, however, the service recommended to transfer the first family and the president to Camp David. They will be interrogating staff, and an investigation was about to start. Besides, Secret Service advised, at this time it could be a lot safer to be at Camp David.

"Ok, then, thank you very much" Mac said. "Thank you for everything, and please let Agent Liezert know I am extremely thankful. Good night"

Secret service agents left. Jim, Kelly, and Vince stayed behind.

A million calls started pouring in, heads of state, senators, governors, etc. News spread very fast, speculations about closing Wall Street next day were heard, etc. Mac answered phone call after phone call, reassured politicians. Jim wasn't far behind. Kelly released several press statements, and held an improvised press conference.

It was well passed midnight when everything appeared to calm down. Mac's arm was hurting; she took the pain killers, which made her groggy. About 3 am, Vince finally left, not before making sure the president had everything she needed. It was the longest night, not only was her arm throbbing, but she felt alone, scared and alone. All the phone calls she answered were political. She hated them; it was like a tape recorder. "Are you ok, Madame President? Can I do anything for you? You and your family will be in our prayers" What hypocrites, Mac thought. She laid awake, not even wanting to call Dr. Brock or take her pills, not even wanting to turn on the television or the stereo, not even wanting to sleep, eventhough she had lost track when was the last time she slept. By 6 a.m. she showered as well as she could, dressed and was ready to go. She had asked to stop by the hospital to see Agent Liezert.

She walked into the ICU waiting room, not wanting to look for his family. She searched the room, and didn't see anyone up. She quickly walked in. She walked to his bed. He was lying down with his leg up. He didn't lose his leg! She was so relieved. He opened her eyes, and saw her.

"Good morning, guarding angel" she said, trying to force a smile.

"Good morning, ma'm" he replied groggily "I hear you made it almost intact"

"I did, and I wanted to thank you personally."

"It's my job ma'm, I did what I get paid to do"

"Well, thank you for doing it so well" she said. Tears started to form, she could feel the knot down her throat.

"I have to go, before people start coming in. You know the protocol better than me"

"Thank you ma'm, for coming. I am glad you are ok."

"I am very glad you will be ok. You literally saved my life. I will be eternally grateful. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I will be following your recovery closely."

"Thank you ma'm"

"See you later" Mac said.

She walked away. Not wanting to look for anyone, she was afraid tears will start coming out of her eyes. She started shaking, walked as fast as possible. Once on Air Force one, work started, and for the first time in her entire time as commander in chief, she didn't want to be IT. She half listened to everything that was being said. She couldn't concentrate, and didn't want to. Everyone thought it was her arm, that it wouldn't let her work properly. She didn't try to explain.

The meetings and calls didn't stop. She was in constant communication with the vice president, national security secretary, etc. Everyone asking for answers, asking to be guided. Answers she didn't have. She couldn't think, her mind was still going back to the blood, the running, the screaming, the pain. Her thoughts were with her SS agent, with her family.

It didn't stop until they landed in Camp David. Her family was already waiting for her there. Everybody stepped out of the plane and walked towards the residence. Rod was waiting outside, impatiently. As they came closer, Mac ran and fiercely hugged her husband. He hugged back, and as soon as she felt this, waterfalls started flowing from her eyes. She couldn't control it, they just flowed.

"It's ok, Mac. You're ok" Rod said, hugging her as hard as he could. "It's ok, it's ok" he continued.

Some of the staff watched this, and all felt a cold chill through their bodies. Nobody had stopped to think how she was feeling. How was all this affecting her and her family? They were all worried about her job, all worried about losing the president of the United States, or worried about who tried to kill the President, but never, not in two days, thought, how is Mackenzie Allen feeling? Is she ok? After all, the attack was against HER. Even though, it might have not been personal, it was hard to make the difference when a bullet just touched your arm. When someone tried to killed you.

Without letting go, Rod walked her inside, out of sight from everyone. She was incontrollable, inconsolable. He just hugged her, kissed her head. "Everything will be ok", "We are ok", he continued. After what seemed ages, Mac let go, and Rod cleaned her tears with his hands and smiled. "Welcome home" he sweetly said.

"Feeling better?" he continued

"Somewhat" she said as she smiled." Not exactly the welcome I imagined. I am glad to be here, though. Are the kids inside?"

"They are waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"I don't know. It is overwhelming. But I really want to see them"

They walked in, hand in hand. As soon as Amy saw her mom, she ran to hug her. Mac picked her up, hugged and kissed her youngest daughter. It felt so good to be home. "Are you ok mom? Is your arm going to be ok? Does it hurt? I missed you!" All too fast. The twins were patiently smiling and waiting for her little sister to let go of their mom. As soon as Amy was put down, they ran over and hugged their mom. They hugged her as they hadn't done in years. After millions of hugs and kisses they went to the living room.

Jim came in to look for the president. They all were headed back to the White House.

"I'm going to take a few days off, and stay here" Mac told him "I need to spend some time with my kids and Rod"

"That is great ma'm. It will be good for you and your family" Jim replied, still feeling guilty. "We'll take care of the country untill you get back. Not to worry"

"Thanks Jim. The vice president will be on alert anything should happen while I'm out. See you later. Can you please have a daily report on how agent Liezert is doing? Please make sure his family has everything they need, and call me if anything in his status changes, please."

"Of course ma'm. Good day"

She went back in, and joined her family. They were having a late lunch – early dinner thing. They talked and joked for hours. Later they put on some "Friends" episodes. Mac got comfortable, and laid down on the couch, resting her head on Rod's outstretched legs. He stroked her hair slowly, rubbing her back once in a while. She was feeling better by now, having spent the afternoon with her loved ones. Her eyelids started to droop, and she fell fast asleep. After all, she hadn't slept in a while.

Once the kids went to bed, Rod carefully carried Mac to their room. She woke up as she was put in the bed, and smiled at Rod "You are great, I love you" she said, as he safely placed her on the bed. "I love you too" he replied. He helped her change and they both went to bed.

Rod woke up late the next morning. Mac was still asleep, so he carefully put on his robe and walked out of the room. Amy was already up, not surprisingly.

"Hi dad!" she cheerfully greeted him.

"Hi pumpkin!" Rod replied

"Is mom still asleep?"

"Yes hon. With everything that went on, before and after, she didn't have time to rest. We'll let her rest."

Mac was the last to wake up. Still half asleep she entered the family room where everyone was gathered. They all greeted her cheerfully. And for the first time in many many months, she felt calm and happy. She was with her family, and they loved her and cared for her and it didn't have anything to do with being president. They were all great, and she loved them.

Mac spent the rest of the week in Camp David, not watching any news, sleeping, taking walks, playing, joking, and laughing. She hadn't realized how much she needed this, how tired she was, or how much she missed being Mac.


	2. Rod

Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief

Note: this is obviously Rod's point of view. I happen to think that the first spouse is not sitting on the couch doing nothing. I believe they are actually really busy.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

**ROD **

Rod was finishing a lunch meeting, a very long lunch meeting some might say, when the head of SS and Anthony Prado came walking hurriedly.

"Rod!! It's good that I found you" he said.

"What's wrong?" Rod responded

"There was an assassination attempt against the president a few minutes ago in San Diego".

"What?!?!? Is she…is she…?" Rod couldn't articulate.

"We still have no official word on that. However, she was alive when she got in the car. As we speak she is being transported to the hospital, she appeared to have been shot, but we still don't know the magnitude of the injury. We'll let you know as soon she is seen at the hospital. The secret service is already bringing Amy from school and the twins from Georgetown. They'll be here in a little while."

"O.K. I need to see her, I need to fly there."

"I'm sorry Rod. It is an unsafe area. It's better for you to stay here. It is not safe to travel, at this time. Stay here with your family, and we'll let you know as things develop."

"But I need to see her!! I nee to fly down there, and see her and make sure she is all right!! Make it happen Anthony!!"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Calloway" The head of SS started to say "I can't imagine how you're feeling. But it is protocol. It's for yours and you're family's safety. You'll be the first to know anything" He promised Rod

Anthony patted Rod on the shoulder, reassuringly.

"I want to go with you to the West Wing, be in direct contact with the SS" Rod said not really thinking.

"I don't know Rod. Your family is getting here in a few minutes, and you need to be here with them. You'll be the first to know anything, I promise. A SS agent will be right outside to keep you updated. Don't worry about that." Anthony responded

"Fine. I need to talk to her too."

"As soon as possible, we know" was Tony's response.

Amy ran to the residence. The secret service did not tell her what had happened.

As soon as both, Tony and the head of SS left, Rod sat Amy down. He couldn't think of the best way to tell his youngest daughter that her mom had just been shot.

"Amy, the Secret Service brought you home early because something happened. Someone tried to shot your mom while she was in San Diego, today."

"Is she dead?" Amy started to ask, tears falling from her eyes.

"No baby, she was taken to a hospital to check her though"

Amy started bawling, she was inconsolable. Rod didn't know what to do to make her feel better. 10 minutes later, Anthony called.

"The president is fine. A bullet touched her arm, without causing damage to her bone or any major artery. She will be on pain medication and her arm will be immobilized. Otherwise, she is fine."

"When can I talk to her?" Rod asked, relieved to hear that his wife was going to be fine.

"She still needs to be cleared by the hospital staff and a secure line needs to be put in place. I haven't been able to talk to her either, but we'll let you know as soon as the SS clears it. I'm sure she will call you as soon as the SS allows it."

"Ok, thank you"

"Mommy's fine, Amy. Her arm is going to be a little sore for a few days, but she is fine. She still needs to stay in the hospital for a little longer though."

"Really?!?!?" Amy exclaimed as she hugged her father. "Is she coming back today?"

"I don't know that hon. we'll know that later"

"Daddy, do you know who did it? Did they catch him?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure they will"

"Why did they want to kill mommy?" Amy asked sadly

"I don't know honey" as he stroked her hair "I don't know"

Just then Becca and Horace walked in. They both ran to their father and they all hugged, not really wanting to let go. They had heard what happened, and were really scared.

"Your mom is fine. She got hit on her left arm, but the bullet didn't hit the bone or any vessel. She will be fine. She is safe at the hospital now. We still don't know when she will be back or how long will she stay in the hospital."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you sure she's fine dad?" Horace asked

"Yes Horace. Anthony Prado and SS both assured me she was fine. Hopefully we'll be able to talk to her later."

"Do they know who did it?"

"I don't think so"

They all sat there, trying to ignore the fact that they were all still anxious. Trying to relieve some of this anxiousness, Horace put some DVD's on. None of them felt like watching the news, but standing there in absolute silence was getting very uncomfortable. Nobody was really watching the show, but somehow, the silence became more bearable.

Not really aware of how much time has passed, the phone rang. It was Anthony Prado "The president will stay for the night in San Diego. Doctor's didn't want her flying tonight. A hotel is being vetted by the service, and she will be transferred shortly. Once she gets there, you will be able to talk to her"

"How long?" Rod asked, not really the hearing the answer he had hoped.

"It depends. They are still securing the hotel and the area"

"Tony, do you know who did it?"

Anthony closed his eyes, sighed and answered "Unfortunately, the person who did it shot himself. We are still trying to identify him. And we will Rod."

"Ok. Thank you". He swallowed hard. He felt a lump in his throat. "Will you let me know when I can talk to her?"

"Sure"

Partially relieved to hear she was ok, and partially annoyed he couldn't see Mac, he tried to maintain his composure, enough to give strength to his family. He told the kids what was going on, who were happy to hear that their mom was going to be ok. They ate something and eventually all dozed off in the room. Rod was still anxious, and kept switching the channels. Just then, the phone rang.

"Mac!!!" Thank God! How are you? Are you hurt? Are you at a hospital? I want to see you!" was Rod's agitated response.

"Hi Rod! It is great to hear your voice. I am fine; a bullet harmed my left arm, but didn't touch the bone or any major artery. I am not to move it for a few days, I have it immobilized. Besides the fact that it hurts like hell, I am fine. How are the kids?"

"Well, you know. Amy is distraught; I calmed her down a bit. Rebecca and Horace came back from school, and they are here right now. They got so scared Mac, we all did. I've talked to them and they are better. They are all asleep in the living room now. Do you know when will you be back?"

"I don't know Rod. I wish I was there right now, you have no idea how much I miss all of you. I cannot fly tonight, and the service doesn't think it is prudent to fly you guys over here. The area isn't safe they say. And I really don't want to fight it. I don't think I could handle another scare like this, and I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I'll be there tomorrow." Mac said, holding her tears back, with every ounce of energy.

Rod sighed. He knew this wasn't easy for her, but it wasn't easy for him either. He was stuck with three scared kids. He was scared himself. "Ok. I love you honey. I really really love you."

"I do too. And I missed you very much. Talk to you tomorrow ok? Have a good sleep ok?"

"I'll try"

"I love you, Rod. Thank you, for…for being my partner"

Rod's eyes filled with tears, "Always" he said. They hung up.

Rod couldn't help but shed a few tears. An overwhelming sentiment overtook him. He walked out to his room and cried, he sat down on his bed, and cried. He felt like a little boy, but couldn't help himself. He was angry that someone had tried to kill his wife; terrified that he almost lost her; happy and thankful that she was fine; worried about his children, and the list continued. He sat there for a while, trying to regain some composure. He finally went back to the living room, and found Amy up.

"Hey honey!! I talked to mom, she sends a big hug and lots of kisses"

"You did!! Is she ok? I want to talk to her!"

"You're mom is probably resting now. But we'll get to see her tomorrow"

"Ok" Amy said disappointed.

The twins woke up then, and all of them went outside to play basketball for a while. Apparently, all of them needed to blow off some steam.

They spent the rest of the evening not thinking about the situation, and ignoring the news and phone calls coming in. Rod hadn't realized how much he missed spending time with them, and with the twins away for college, it was harder.

That night, while he was putting Amy to bed she asked

"Daddy, was mom scared when the bullet hit her?"

Rod stumbled. He had no idea what to answer, and really hadn't thought about it.

"I'm sure she was honey, but mom is strong, and she's fine now. Go to bed, and tomorrow we'll be able to see mom ok?"

"Ok. Good night dad"

"Good night honey"

Rod walked out and thought about what Amy had just said. He tried to think back to the conversation he had with Mac earlier. He had been so scared, and anxious to talk to her, to see her, that he didn't stop to think how emotionally affected she was. She must've been terrified. Really, he thought, terrified. After all, she had just been shot. He wanted to call her back. He looked at the time. It was too late to call her now, she probably was asleep and she needed the rest, he thought.

He tossed and turned all night, not able to get any decent sleep. He kept thinking how she must be feeling, after all she had been shot. Someone had tried to cut her life short, someone had tried to take her life away. He doesn't know how he would feel, but definitely not good, he thought.

Early next morning they were transported to Camp David. They all were anxious to see Mac.

"The president will be here in a couple of minutes" SS agent informed them.

"Thank you" He turned to the kids "Once she gets here, let me have a minute with her, make sure she's fine"

"But I thought you said she was fine" Becca protested.

"She is, she is honey. It's just that…" He didn't know how to explain it to them, or to anyone for that matter. He needed to hug her and let her know that he was her support and was going to stand with her. She is strong, but no one could get over being shot that easily.

"Mr. Calloway, she's here" a SS agent said "Follow me please"

"Ok. Wait for me here ok guys? I'll be right back with your mom."

He walked outside, and waited for a while. He then saw Mac walking towards him, smiling. She ran those last steps, and before he knew it, she threw herself in his arms and started shaking and crying. He could feel the tears through his shirt, her back and arms were shaking. He tightens her, and gently rubbed her back. "It's ok, Mac. You're ok" he said "It's ok, it's ok" he continued trying to give her some comfort. He looked around, and could see the look of her staff. She probably had never shown any signs of emotion or any kind of feeling. No wonder they were all looking pretty shocked. He dragged her to the house, not letting go.

After a while, she let go. He could still feel the shaking, the vulnerability, her terrified look. She seemed to regain some composure though. "Welcome home" he said smiling

"Feeling better?" he continued.

"Somewhat" she said as she smiled." Not exactly the welcome I imagined. I am glad to be here, though. Are the kids inside?"

"They are waiting for you. Are you ready?"

"I don't know. It is overwhelming. But I really want to see them."

They walked in, and Amy ran to hug her. Mac managed to pick her up with her good arm and hugged her youngest daughter, as she was bombarded with questions about the incident. Did it hurt? Was she ok? Could she move the arm? Was she scared? Did she saw who did it? Did anyone else get shot? Anyone was dead? Why was she shot? Why did the Secret Service allowed it to happen? And it continued. When Amy was ready to let go, she allowed her siblings to hug their mom. Rod was standing behind her, providing all the emotional support she needed. It was amazing how an experience like this, could bring the most basic feelings come back. He just felt so unbelievable in love with her. After the hugging ceased, they ate and watched "Friends".

Mac was tired, Rod knew that. She lay down on the couch, resting her head on Rod's legs. He stroked her hair, and rubbed her back. He could feel she was relaxing, and a lot calmer. He could feel it. A while later he looked down, and she was completely out. He stayed there for hours, not wanting to move an inch. Everyone else went to bed, and he stayed there. He had never seen her shaking or crying as she did today, it really broke his heart. He looked down, and watched her sleep, and couldn't help smiling. He was glad to have helped.

He carried her to the bedroom, and kissed her goodnight.

The rest of the week was spent vacationing. It was great to spend some quality time together, as a couple and as a family.


End file.
